User blog:Maltalidenta Kwuitidherali/If Sauron Won the War of the Ring
First things first, so let us start at the earliest point of reasonable contact. When Frodo and Sam pass through Mordor, the ring was at the easiest point to have been taken. So let's say it was, and then all of these disastrous events will follow. Firstly, the Battle of the Morannon. That alone would result in an overwhelming victory for Sauron, as his sixty thousand troops should have easily destroyed the six thousand of their enemy. It was only that Barad-dûr had collapsed and the Nazgûl leaving the field that they had become leaderless, and easily destroyed. If this had not happened, another assault on Gondor would have likely happened not much later, and a far weakened defence force in Minas Tirith would be more easily beaten. Therefore, Gondor would slowly fall. Ithilien would not fare much better, and so it would also eventually fall also. Lothlóriën would be slowly cut off from the world, as would Thranduil's Realm be. It was said that Nenya could hold off an attack by all but Sauron, and I'd expect him to be fighting the Ñoldor at this point, and trying to get his retribution. There's a chance that Lothlóriën and the Ñoldor would have come together and tried to defend against Sauron. That would be their last chance, and even that would only buy them time. Sauron would come back harder and stronger, while the Ñoldor continue to most likely abandon Endorë. The Galadhrim are cut off by this point for definite, as is Thranduil's realm. Therefore, there would be some form of repeat of the War of Wrath after a while, for the Valar cannot long stand Sauron's dominance over anything large that could be a threat. Therefore, the Ring of Doom would be convened and the subject discussed. It would most likely rend Arda in two, but the world would need to be broken to break the chains Sauron placed. And thus the Falmari would once more tread in Endorë. The Vanyar would come also, but weakened from the War of Wrath. And thus, eventually Sauron would be beaten back, the ring taken by the Valar, and destroyed in Orodruin. For what is the alternative? Eternal slavery of the men, and the elves that remain in Endorë, that's what. Mirkwood would once more be cleansed, and East Lóriën founded. The timeline would return to normal, but the mannish kingdoms would have been destroyed for the most part, and Lindon mostly burned down. The Galadhrim and Mirkwood Elves would not be without losses, but they withered the storm. The elves would be recalled to Aman, and the men would slowly repopulate and recuperate after their losses. The world continues to turn, but it is rather likely that the Ered Luin became islands, and large parts of Lindon were flooded. Well, flooded is an understatement. They would be a fair bit below sea level, and the whole geography of Arda would once again be changed. It would be fairly likely I'd say that the water would even perhaps go up to the Misty Mounatains, with all the hills to the west of that just being islands. Category:Blog posts